Loaded Gun Complex
by papercorpse
Summary: Tino has always had a beautiful voice. The neighbor's child Berwald is fascinated by him, and as they grow up together the two young boys become the very best of friends and perhaps more. But how close can they get before they are pulled apart?


_Loaded Gun Complex_

_Chpt. 1_

Italia, Illinois, was a surprisingly diverse suburban city. Many of its residents were from all over the globe. The city was a nice place to live, with a small downtown area with quaint shops, and a couple little parks scattered throughout the many streets of simple houses. No one ever really visited, though; as simple and sweet a place it was, it wasn't exactly a tourist attraction or anything. There were just enough schools for there to be rivals, each school district's boundaries contributing to the invisible lines dividing the city into little sectors that everyone acknowledged without second thought. For the younger children, before they got to the higher levels of public education where the rivaling began, the parks were what created those little sections of the city; if you frequented a certain park, it meant that you most likely lived in the same neighborhood as the others attending the park that day. As it happened to turn out, each little area's residents coincidentally trended in little ethnic groups similar to that of said ethnicities' countries' geographical standings. Such as in this story; we shall be focusing for a while on the neighborhoods that happened to be home to many Scandinavian and similarly Nordic families.

The Oxenstierna couple, residents of Keith drive, Italia, Illinois, had been wishing for a child of their own for many months. They were a young Swedish couple, the husband a tall man, with short blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes, and the wife an equally tall young lady with beautiful brown hair that shun golden in just the right light, and eyes a dark murky blue. The two had been married for just 2 years, and when the mister was not at work, they were simply inseparable. A young and bubbly couple, they often enjoyed going on dates, walking through the neighborhood's park, inviting their neighbors over for dinner, and just enjoying the company of if not each other, then a friend or a coworker. Each of them had grown up as single children, and when they married they discussed how they both dreamed of a large family, their house filled with laughter and adorable little children. As the months passed, however, each one always ending with Mrs. Oxenstierna having her pregnancy tests turning up negative, the couple decided to finally just see a doctor and ask what was wrong. According to the tests the couple's trusted Dr. Yao ran on Mrs. Oxenstierna, she was unfortunately not very fertile, at all. Rather, the chances of her becoming pregnant were little to none. Dreams crushed, the couple went home and started researching adoption opportunities. Mrs. Oxenstierna was in denial, however, and would still take a pregnancy test every 'morning after.'

A week and two days after her doctor's appointment, Mrs. Oxenstierna took her habitual morning test, and it turned up positive. Nine months later, the happy couple brought home their one and only baby boy, Berwald. Berwald was a beautiful little boy. With golden hair, bright blue eyes, such strong facial features, astounding strength at such a young age, and little to no fear of, well, anything, it was easy to tell that once fully grown he would be the epitome of a "strapping young man."

The older couple next door, the Faulkners, had no children, and had previously shown no interest in children, or in family for that matter. But once Berwald was born, it was like Mr. Faulkner had turned a page in his life, and suddenly decided to be… nice? Mr. Faulkner had grown up on a ranch, following a narrow path of life on which he only saw the need for himself to be physically strong for helping around the stables and tool sheds on the family's property, and to be 'mentally strong,' as some would call it, in his beliefs in god. A hardy lifestyle with a strictly Christian faith molded Mr. Faulkner to become the tall ferocious beast of a man he was, with a stare that could only be read as "Imma-whoop-your-ass-if-you-do-anything-I-deem-stupid." After another dinner spent at the Oxenstierna's house, however, Mr. Faulkner had decided that Berwald, now a year old with a surprisingly quiet stature and well-mannered actions, was the perfect son. He wanted one too.

You may be wondering, the careful listener that you are, dear reader, what it is that Mrs. Faulkner thinks of young Berwald? Well, Mrs. Faulkner was the kind of person who seemed like a gentle young miss to all those around her, but behind closed doors she was unforgiving in her long-winded rants about anything she found wrong with everyone else, believing that only she and her stoic husband were the most perfect people ever. The day when god comes down to judge them all, she believes that only herself and her husband will survive while all of those other 'filthy souls' will rot in hell. A charming character, isn't she? Mr. Faulkner certainly thought so and thus they were perfect for each other.

Now then, how does Mrs. Faulkner feel about young Berwald, that adorable young babe next door? Mrs. Faulkner would ramble on and on to the Oxiensternia couple about how absolutely precious he was, but once home with her husband did she admit that she really truly never wanted children. Ever. To her they were loud, messy, obnoxious, and selfish as they would constantly whine for attention.

However, one lonely night as the Faulkners sat by their fireplace, a book in the Mister's hands, and a story of those wicked beggars outside the Super Mart spewing from the Miss's mouth, Mrs. Faulkner mentioned, as per usual, how she was much better than them. But then, as she most usually did not do, Mrs. Faulkner continued on and ended up entertaining the idea of turning those beggars to her ways of life; would they then possibly become worthy of god? _Perhaps_; is what she concluded. What a heartwarming idea that was to her. And so it was, with a sweet smile on her face, that she asked Mr. Faulkner if they could adopt a child. After all, children's minds are just pure enough to be molded to believe that whatever it is their parents tell them is the undying truth, and Mrs. Faulkner liked the idea of being able to control someone else's ideas to make them think like her.

The next day, Mr. and Mrs. Faulkner had a nice long chat with the orphanage a couple cities down the road from their town, and decided to become the foster parents of a young, previously abandoned babe named Tino.

* * *

><p>WOOH FIRST TIME WRITING A FIC WOOH<p>

EVERYONE I KNOW IRL IS GONNA BE LIKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE? AND IMMA BE LIKE, I DO WHAT I WANNA DOOOOOOOO

Yep Cx

I know this is short, but it is just the beginning! The next chapter will go into more of the story, and more detail of Berwald and Tino's lives, rather than their parents. This chapter is just setting things setting up c: I think that the next chapters will be in present tense. I'm not sure though.

btw; Italia, Illinois is noooot a real city. Lol I know, I am super creative with the city's name xD oh well, I think it works well enough.

[Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, nor any of the characters featured in said show/ comic.

This story, however, does belong to me.]


End file.
